Their Missing History
by Ms QUICK
Summary: Anyone else disappointed with the sixth book's lack of explanation of the Harry and Ginny romance? Well, this is my attempt to fill in the hole. One-shot with some non-canon events. Couples: Ginny/Harry, mentions of Cho/Michael and Ron/Hermione if you squint. Warning: lots of swearing, some drama and some pretty serious kissing.


**I was reading the sixth book again and was really sad at the very little amount of actually Ginny and Harry romance in the book, so I attempted to write my own. It begins with the kiss scene in the book and finishes with the part where they're sitting in the Common Room and talking. I assumed there were about three weeks between those parts. I added in some things just because my imagination went crazy :)**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

After the Quidditch Cup game, which Ginny, who had played Seeker because Harry just had to get himself into freaking detention, won, the entire Gryffindor House went back to the Common Room to celebrate their big win. Suddenly, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, and Harry walked through with a questioning look on his face. The noise in the Common Room paused, then burst into a roar of noise. Ginny dropped the trophy and started running towards Harry. He caught her up in his arms, and then kissed her. It was bliss. Ginny had liked Harry since she first saw him. To be kissed by Harry was joyful oblivion and her secret dream since she was a Second Year. After what felt like eternity, Harry's mouth released her lips, and they slowly broke apart. There was a hush over the Common Room. Then, a couple people started weakly clapping, then more and more people started until the Common Room was an absolute din of applause, cheering and wolf whistling. Harry looked down at Ginny, and then wordlessly invited her to go outside with him. They left the Common Room hand-in-hand, not speaking.

Harry turned to Ginny, saying, "Hey, look, I've been thinking—"

Ginny cut him off, "Harry, if you're trying to say something to let me down gently, save it. I can take it."

Harry said quietly, "That kiss wasn't an accident. I was going to say that I really fancy you and even though you are my best friend's sister, I can't stay away from you. If it costs me my friendship with Ron, then oh well."

"Oh Harry, you really mean that?"

As an answer, Harry kissed her again, this time gently and sweetly. Then he said, "Yes. Ginny, I know you used to fancy me, and I really fancy you, so will you be my girlfriend?"

For her answer, Ginny went on her tiptoes and kissed Harry. Then she took his hand and led him outside, where they sat under a tree by the lake.

Hours pass and they return to the Common Room. The crowd of partiers had dispersed, and only Ron and Hermione were still there. When Harry and Ginny walked in, they got up; their eyes on Harry and Ginny's intertwined hands.

"So, you two, are you together now?" asked Ron.

"Yeah we are", answered Ginny, "Anything wrong with that?"

"Well…considering that Harry is my best mate, and he won't run his hands all over you right?" with a loaded glance towards Harry, who shook his head emphatically, "Then, no I don't have a problem with you two as a couple."

Ginny shrieked in happiness and hugged Ron, who smiled uncertainly. Hermione squealed in joy and grabbed Ginny, who hugged her back. Harry and Ron stood in the middle of the common room. An awkward silence hung over them. "You know what Harry, why don't we go outside and have a little chat," said Ron.

Wordlessly, Harry nodded and went outside with Ron.

Once outside, Ron turned on Harry and said, "Okay, I would definitely rather you went out with Ginny than any of her exes, but if you hurt her in any way, we're going to have a problem. You hear me?"

"Ron, I really fancy her. If I hurt her, it would hurt me. I don't think I could hurt Ginny."

"Good. Keep it that way", said Ron. The two best friends clasped arms, and then went back into the common room. Hermione and Ginny looked at the two boys questioningly. Harry went to Ginny and put his arm around her shoulders. Ron went and stood next to Hermione, who whispered something in his ear. Then Ron and Hermione went up to their dormitory rooms, leaving Harry and Ginny downstairs.

Harry went and sat down, then guided Ginny onto his lap. "What was that all about?" she asked him.

"Oh your brother was just looking out for you. He's really quite protective", Harry said. Ginny grimaced, and then turned on Harry's lap to face him. She bent over and kissed Harry on the lips. His mouth opened under hers and his tongue slid into her mouth. It was bliss.

"OI!"

They broke apart suddenly. Dean had come downstairs and was staring at them with a confused look on his face. "What the hell is this? Harry, man, we're mates! How could you?"

Ginny got up, a look of anger on her face. "Dean. We split. Who I date is not your problem now. Just go away!"

Dean sputtered, and then, after directed a furious glare at Harry, stomped up the stairs. Ginny turned to Harry with a concerned expression "You promise me you won't do anything stupid okay?"

He nodded, then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

A blissful two weeks passed. Harry and Ginny were in heaven. They had finally realized that they belonged with each other. Not with Dean or with Cho, but with each other. Ron humored them, but always let them know when he was uncomfortable with what they were doing. Harry quickly learned not to kiss Ginny on the lips in Ron's presence. Hugging was okay; kissing on the cheek was okay. He frowned on Ginny sitting in Harry's lap around him. Hermione was very happy for them and she insisted that she always knew that they would be together. Dean couldn't be in the same room as them, he was always glaring at Harry. Whenever Ron saw Dean glaring at Harry, Ron would glare right back, and then tell Harry, "Don't worry. I got your back. If he tries anything, he'll be in the hospital wing so fast he won't have time to speak".

Hermione privately told Harry, "I've seen Romilda Vane crying in the loo. She's really upset that you chose to date Ginny instead of her. I would be really careful about what you eat and drink. She might try to slip in a love potion to get you to love her instead of Ginny". Harry registered her warning, and privately resolved to watch Ginny as well. Romilda might try to hurt Ginny as well if she was really jealous.

Romilda struck on Saturday. After breakfast, Harry and Ginny were walking to the Quidditch Pitch when Ginny began to crumble to the ground. A panic-struck Harry caught her limp body in his arms and yelled for help. Ron, Katie Bell, and the rest of the team came running. Harry carried Ginny up to the hospital wing, with the rest of the Quidditch team forming an escort around him and the unconscious Ginny.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw Ginny. "Oh the poor dear! What happened to her?" she turned to Harry.

"I don't know! We were walking down to the Pitch, and she collapsed!" Harry was panicking. His girlfriend could be in deathly peril. Suddenly he thought of Hermione's warning.

"Watch her Ron! I have to take care of something!" Harry shouted as he ran out of the hospital wing. Ron sputtered, then turned to look at his sister lying on the bed, her face deathly pale.

Harry ran up the stairs to the common room, where he guessed that Romilda and Dean would be. Sure enough, Romilda and Dean were whispering in the corner of the room and the rest of the room was deserted. They looked up when Harry stormed into the room. "Just what the bloody hell were you playing at? You could've killed her!" he yelled at them.

"Swear to God, Harry, I had no idea! I just wanted to give you a bit of a scare to get back at you for messing around with my ex." Dean said frantically "I had no idea this would happen! I though she would just be asleep for an hour or so, not like what she is now!"

"I substituted what we were going to give her with the Draught of Living Death. She'll never wake up and you will love me!" said Romilda, with an evil grin on her face. She laughed, then got up and put her arms around Harry, who looked thunder-struck.

He removed her arms, then turned around and walked out. Once he reached the portrait door, he started running for Slughorn's office. He pounded on the door, and when Slughorn opened the peephole, yelled, "Ginny's in trouble, she was poisoned with the Draught of Living Death, we have to go right now!"

Slughorn gasped, then came running. People in the hallways turned and stared as Harry and Slughorn sprinted back to the hospital wing. Slughorn went to Ginny's bedside as Harry held her hand, and poured the antidote in her mouth. She coughed wetly, and then blinked her eyes. Harry leaned over her.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Ginny, baby, are you alright? Do you feel okay?" Harry asked her anxiously. He thought she looked really pale, but he had never been happier when she opened her eyes.

"I'm so tired…" she propped herself up with Harry's help, "Why am I in the hospital wing?" She looked around and, on seeing Ron, Hermione, the Quidditch team, and Professor Slughorn gathered around her bed, looked mystified. "Harry, you better tell me just what in the bloody hell happened?" with a hint of steel coming back into her voice. Just then the bell rang for classes and Professor Slughorn turned and left the hospital wing, apologizing and saying that he had a class.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Harry. She glared at him. "Okay, fine. You were poisoned…by Romilda Vane. She was jealous of you because she is a evil bitch!" His voice rose to a shout at the end and he looked furious. At hearing this, Ron paled.

"Wait just a moment. My sister…was poisoned? By Romilda Vane? Oh bloody hell, that bitch is fucking gonna pay!" Ron turned to storm out, but Hermione restrained him.

"Harry, are you sure? Absolutely positive?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. She confessed to me." Harry said with a look of steel on his face, "Why don't you two go to Dumbledore and tell him what happened. I'll stay here and make sure nothing else happens." Ron nodded, then took Hermione's arm and left the hospital wing. Harry turned to Ginny, who was lying on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, this is all my fault. If I hadn't fallen for you, you wouldn't be lying in the hospital wing right now".

Ginny said, "Just shut up right now and stop acting like a twit. I don't care; I'm not dead or anything. It was just some jealous bitch. I'm all right."

Harry looked pale at Ginny's words, "I can't stand the thought of you being dead. I would die myself. Now that I've found someone who I really fancy and who really fancies me, I couldn't stand it if I lost the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh Harry! You really feel that way?" Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Oh Ginny, don't cry, it's okay. I really feel that way." Then he kissed her gently on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, until he was half-laying on her with his knees on the floor.

"I fancy you too Harry. But I really have to get out of this hospital gown."

"I'll go get your clothes right now. But I kind of don't want too." He said with a wink. He went and got her clothes for her.  
Ginny blushed, and then giggled. She flapped her hands at Harry to leave so that she could change into some clothes that didn't leave her butt exposed. Harry chuckled, then turned around. Ginny laughed and put on her clothes.

"Okay, you can turn around now, I'm decent." She laughed. Harry laughed with her, and then took her hand. All of a sudden, he picked her up with a grin. She gasped, and then said, "What are you doing!"

"You've been sick. I can carry you." He winked at her, and then dropped her just a bit so that she would clasp her arms around his shoulders. Walking out of the hospital wing, Harry and Ginny quietly talked about unimportant things, dancing around the big topics like their conversation in the hospital wing.

Harry gently set Ginny on her feet when they reached their special tree by the lake. It was a beautiful day with a crystal clear sky. The sun was shining brightly, but it was still cool enough for Ginny to be glad of the warmth of Harry's arm around her. As they sat by their tree, Ginny leaned on Harry and sighed. All of her dreams were coming true, except for the one where Harry declares his love for her. She doubted that he would though. It wasn't the kind of thing that he would do. Harry tended to internalize his emotions.

"_Oh well, a girl can dream right?"_ she thought to herself, _"At least he's mine, just like I've always wanted."_ Harry shifted underneath her back. Gently moving, he laid Ginny down by the tree, he began to kiss her neck. Slowly moving his way up to her chin and jaw, he planted soft kisses on her smooth skin. As his mouth crept towards her lips, Ginny shivered as a flame of desire swept through her. When he finally reached her lips, he captured them in a long, lingering kiss. She sighed when his lips released hers. Harry chuckled, and then kissed her again, this time more passionately. She put her arms around his neck and drew his body closer to hers until they were pressed against each other. He gently tugged on her bottom lip, drawing her lips apart and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She was thrilled, _"Harry Potter, my secret dream, is making out with me!"_ she thought.

The sound of a throat clearing behind them made them break apart. Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them with a carefully blank face.

"If you would care to forego your current activity Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you" she said primly.

Harry cleared his throat, and then nodded. Standing up, he held out his hand to Ginny to give her a boost. Keeping her hand firmly in his, he walked off to the castle. McGonagall called after them, "You might want to have some Blood Pops to give the Professor". Harry nodded to acknowledge her.

"What was that about? Why do you need Blood Pops?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Blood Pops is the password for his office, he must've changed it since I was there the last time. I guess Ron and Hermione succeeded in explaining what happened to him." Harry replied. He sped up, pulling Ginny along with him. When they reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, Harry spoke the password and the gargoyle revealed the entrance. Harry and Ginny climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office. Harry opened the door for Ginny and gestured for her to go in first.

As they entered, they saw Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Romilda standing by Dumbledore's desk. Romilda looked as if she had been crying. Dean was looking down in shame, but looked up when he saw Harry enter the room.

"You summoned me Professor?" Harry asked respectfully.

"Yes, I'm afraid we have an unpleasant matter to deal with here Harry. Now I want you to tell me exactly what happened when you confronted our alleged culprits in the Gryffindor common room," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Okay," said Harry, and then narrated the whole story, from Hermione's warning to Ginny's recovery. Romilda's face grew paler and paler as her attempted murder began to emerge. Dean looked very sad, and when Harry finished, he burst out talking.

"I only wanted to scare her! I didn't want to almost kill her! It wasn't my fault!" Dean protested; pointing at Romilda, he continued, "This crazy witch went all jealous!"

Dumbledore nodded, "Mr. Thomas, I believe you. Ms. Vane however, I think we have some serious issues to discuss. The rest of you, would you mind waiting downstairs?" he made it clear that his request was not a question, but an expectation. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Dean nodded, and then went down the staircase in silence. Once they reached the bottom, Ron and Hermione left. Ginny turned on Dean.

"Just what in the bloody hell was that? You fucking tried to poison me? So all of a sudden if you can't have me no one else can? What kind of chauvinistic attitude is that?" she yelled at him. Dean backed away, scared at the look of pure fury on her face. Just as Ginny started to swing on him, Harry stepped behind her and grabbed her arms. Shushing her gently, he stepped in front of her, shielding her from Dean.

"Just go away Dean. I know you didn't mean to hurt Ginny, but if you try anything to hurt the girl I love, I will castrate you," Harry said menacingly. Dean nodded, and then walked some distance away from them.

Ginny walked in front of Harry and looked at him. She looked…happy? Harry wondered what had happened to make her happy.

"'Girl I love'? You love me?" she asked him with a happy note in her voice.

_"Oh that's what that was about"_ Harry thought.

"Yeah, actually I do love you. I've liked you for a while, since back when you were dating Dean. I felt kind of bad, but I was glad when you and Dean split because that meant that I had a chance with you," Harry said softly. His hands had crept around her waist until they were resting on her low back. He gently tugged on her so that their bodies were flush with each other. Her arms were around his neck and she looked into his face.

"I love you too Harry. You know I used to really fancy you when I was a little girl, and I know you thought I stopped, but I never really gave up on you." Ginny said. She went on tiptoes and kissed him. He kissed her back lingeringly. She kissed him harder until she felt as if they were becoming part of the same person.

They were crushed against each other and Harry was leaning back on the stonewall of the hallway.

Suddenly, they heard Dumbledore calling to them to come back upstairs. When they went back up to his office, Romilda was standing with tears rolling down her cheeks. When she saw Harry come into the office holding Ginny's hand, her eyes narrowed. All of a sudden, she exploded. Her hand whipped back and slapped Ginny across the face. Ginny recoiled, a red mark standing out on her right cheek. Harry pushed Ginny behind him to protect her from Romilda who looked as if she was ready to take another swing. Then, Harry heard Ginny shriek something and felt something fly past his face. Suddenly, great flying bogies were attacking Romilda's face and she was screaming in fright. _"Shit, I forgot her fondness for the Bat-Bogey Hex!"_ Harry thought to himself.

Dumbledore jumped in between the fighting girls and cast a spell to get rid of the bogies. Romilda was crying and Ginny was furious but Harry was restraining her. There was a red handprint on her cheek that looked like it really stung. "Just what is happening here? Ms. Weasley, Ms. Vane, stop fighting right now or I will have no choice but to expel both of you!" he thundered. Both of the girls stopped struggling. Harry gasped for breath, it had taken most of his strength to keep Ginny back from beating up Romilda.

"I had called you up here to tell you that Ms. Vane has admitted to her guilt and will leave Hogwarts for the rest of the year. I will not have a student here who attempts to harm another student. Now, for your hex on Ms. Vane, Ms. Weasley will have 2 detentions. Do not argue with me, I will not have students using magic on other students, unless they are in mortal peril." Dumbledore explained, "Mr. Thomas, because you did not intend harm towards Ms. Weasley, I will not ask you to leave, but you are banned from serving on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and you will have a month of detention. Mr. Potter, if you or Mr. Weasley try to retaliate against Mr. Thomas or Ms. Vane, I will not hesitate to kick you off the Quidditch team. Tell Ms. Granger if she tries anything I will not allow her to do any extra credit."

They all nodded, and then Romilda approached Harry. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted you for myself, but I see now that I never had a chance. You were always Ginny's", she said tearfully.

Harry nodded, and then said; "I honestly find it hard to forgive you because you tried to hurt Ginny. If you had tried to hurt me, it would be a different story. So I can't really forgive you."

Ginny glared at Romilda, then took Harry's hand and left Dumbledore's office. Romilda was left standing there. Dean didn't look at her as he left the office.

When Harry and Ginny reached the common room, they found Ron and Hermione sitting on a couch waiting for them. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the handprint on Ginny's cheek. Ron burst out, "What the bloody hell happened there? We left because we weren't involved in that story." Ginny raised a hand to her cheek because she had forgotten how Romilda had slapped her.

"Oh, Romilda slapped me. Then I hexed her. Then Dumbledore said she was leaving and Dean has a month of detention because he didn't really want to hurt me."Ginny explained quickly.

Ron looked furious. Hermione got up and quickly performed a spell to heal Ginny's cheek so that Ron could not focus his fury on the physical symbol of Romilda's violence. Ron sputtered something about getting Dean and started to get up.

"No we can't. Dumbledore said we'd be kicked off the Quidditch team if we tried to retaliate. And Hermione can't do anything either if she wants any extra credit." Harry said quickly to cool off Ron's anger. Ron sat down again and looked disappointed. Hermione patted him on the knee. Suddenly Ginny started to sway. Harry quickly caught her and sat her down on his lap, cradling her in his arms. She looked wiped out. Her eyelids were drooping.

Harry set her on her feet, saying, "You had better get to sleep. Hermione, will you take Ginny upstairs?" Hermione nodded and slipped her arm through Ginny's arm to support her upstairs. Harry and Ron also went upstairs to their dormitory. They slept a peaceful sleep.

When Harry and Ron came down to the common room in the morning, they found Hermione and Ginny sitting in the soft armchairs by the banked fire. Harry walked over to his girlfriend. He sat on the arm of her chair and put his arm around her. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey there gorgeous" Harry said. He was relieved to see her looking better and less peaky.

"Hey yourself" said Ginny, "I feel loads better. Ready for breakfast? Oh and Romilda left this morning, Neville saw her and told us." She looked relieved.  
Ron growled, "I wish I could've gotten at that bitch! She would've been too embarrassed to show her face at Hogwarts ever again!" Hermione shushed him. She tugged Ron along with her to the Great Hall, beckoning Harry and Ginny to come after her. Harry pulled Ginny up and held her hand as they walked to the Great Hall. People kept staring at them and whispering. It was clear that rumors had been flying around the school, as always. Harry wasn't sure what the rumors were, but from the looks Ginny was getting, he guessed that people thought that she was dead. Add that to Romilda's absence from the Gryffindor table and the red handprint on Ginny's cheek, Harry figured that it was a miracle that people didn't think that they were all dead. As they walked into the Great Hall, a hush fell over the occupants.

"Yes, we are alive. No, we will not talk about it. And please, don't harass us about what happened. What happened is over. The past. Now you may go back to your breakfast" Ron announced to the crowd staring at them. Some of the people blushed and turned back to their breakfast. Others began muttering. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked along the Gryffindor table and sat down at an empty place to eat.

"Oh, hey Ginny, I heard about your illness. I'm glad that you're okay now. When I heard about how that bitch poisoned you, I was so mad. She is so stupid. No guy is worth murder. There is something seriously wrong with that girl", a voice said from behind Ginny. She turned around, and was taken aback. Cho Chang stood behind her with a sincere look on her face.

"Oh, thanks Cho. I'm all better now; Professor Slughorn fixed me in no time. And listen, let's not talk about Vane, she isn't worth it. Oh, and I hear you and Michael Corner are together?" said Ginny.

Cho blushed and nodded, "He's really sweet and nice to me. We don't argue at all, which is good. Well, I'm glad you're okay. Bye!" Cho turned and walked back to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down next to Michael Corner, who turned and waved at Ginny, then put his arm around Cho, who leaned into them.

Ginny turned to Harry, "I'm so glad they got together. They look so cute, don't they?" Harry nodded uncertainly. "Aw aren't you sweet, pretending to care about my silly gossip?"

"What? Psht! I wasn't pretending!" Harry said sheepishly. Ginny put her arms around him and pecked him on the cheek.

"You totally were," she said, laughing.

"Oh, now you're in for it!" Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bench she was sitting on. He picked her up and carried her out of the Great Hall with confused students gawking at them. Ginny looked back over Harry's shoulder and saw that Ron still sat where they had left him, mouth agape. Hermione was silently laughing. Harry carried Ginny all the way to their special tree near the Black Lake. He gently sat down, with Ginny still in his arms, and placed her between his legs with her back against his chest. He cradled her in his arms and whispered, "I love you" in her ear, then kissed her right below the ear.

"Harry…" she breathed, as he trailed kisses down her neck. When he reached the base of her neck, he bit down lightly. "Oh…" she moaned.

Harry chuckled, "Sweetheart, you're going to have a hickey now. And I love that every guy who sees how beautiful you are will see the hickey and know that you're mine and only mine" he turned her to face him and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Well, what about you? What if some gorgeous girl sees you and thinks you're available? We wouldn't want to have any accidents, would we?" Ginny said. She kissed him, then kissed her way down his neck in imitation of the way he kissed her. She gave him a matching hickey in the same place that hers was in. She laughed, and then kissed Harry full on the lips. This wasn't a gentle and loving kiss. It was her asking him to test her boundaries. He willingly followed her lead. Their tongue wrestling went on for a while (neither of them knew how long). They broke apart from their make-out session when they heard a throat clearing behind them. Harry turned his head and saw a smirking Hermione.  
"If you two are done having fun, Ron is starting to wonder where you went. You so owe for looking for you, because if Ron had found you guys doing that, I wouldn't want to make a bet on Harry's continued existence" Hermione said, laughing. She turned and walked back to the castle.

When they got back to the Common Room, Harry sat down in a chair while Ginny simply collapsed on the floor in a heap. She was tired from all the drama and making out (but she loved that part). Seeing a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table nearest to her, she Accio'd it and began to read it out loud.

**Well there was my little attempt. Review, tell me if it was good or bad, but constructive criticism please :) I hope you guys liked it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
